Liz:The Unknown Savior
by eamarszalek0822
Summary: We are all gathered in Dumbledore's office when he does a very un-Dumbledore-ish thing: he pushes us into the pensive. Blackness swallows us. Next thing I know, we are in another world. Middle-Earth to be exact. Legolas/OC
1. No Longer in Hogwarts

**I re-did it! I was just reading my stories and decided the first and second chapters were utter crap, so I decided to re-do 'em. Be expecting a re-done second (and hopefully longer) chapter! DISCLAIMER: I'm planning on stealing them right after BBC….**

Dumbledore strode down the winding gravel path, enjoying the pleasantly warm weather Middle-Earth housed. This was extremely unnecessary-his brother had said it was of 'utmost importance', but he took his time none the less. If he could have lived anywhere but Hogwarts, he would most certainly choose this delightful country, isolated from the rest of the world, invisible to Muggles and most wizards-you had to be special to be able to even see it. And have a certain instrument to get there. And Dumbledore just happened to own it. It's _a strange place, Middle-Earth,_ he thought as he made his long strides. _Their heaven is our world, Earth, or the 'Gray-Havens'. They then live a life on Earth, and then finally, truly die. _

His long nose nearly broke again; he had almost run into a stone wall in the midst of his thoughts. "Well," he muttered aloud to himself. "That was rather close, I must say. Gandalf would surely not appreciate his brother knocking on his door with a bloody, broken nose." They weren't full brothers-they were half. He, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had come from a pure-bred line. His mother and father were both magical. But before, his father had had a love, a Muggle, she was. That was why Gandalf's powers were limited; he had very few. His didn't normally happen with people in this situation, and hadn't happened to Gandalf, well, until the Valar had taken him.

Dumbledore quickly snapped out of his thoughts; he was already late. On his own accord, of course. He quickly walked around the building until he reached the wooden door, which had a jolly yellow light coming out through the cracks. He looked up at the sign to make sure he was in the correct place. _The Prancing Pony. _He was here. He pushed open the heavy door to be greeted with an amazing amount of sound. People were singing (very drunkenly), dancing, and shouting out at the top of their lungs. A pub, of course, it was just like Gandalf to meet at a pub. He made his way through a circle of people, not bothering to register himself in, a saw a rather short man with large hairy feet and curly dark hair on the ground. At least, before he vanished. Gandalf shook his head as he stared at the now-empty spot on the ground. This might have been normal, for all he knew. He decided to ignore it and make his way to the room. That's why Gandalf had given him a three letter number.

221, on the third floor. Dumbledore felt no need to knock; this was Gandalf. He swung the door open, stepped into the room, and shut it tightly behind him.

Gandalf jumped as his brother audibly stepped into the room, nearly shoving his pipe up his nose. He looked up from the fire to watch Dumbledore sit down in the armchair beside him. "You said this was of 'utmost importance'?" he said, quoting Gandalf's own words. "Yes," Gandalf responded briskly. They had no time to lose. Dumbledore was already late. "I looked into Sauruman's orb, and I found that you are not the only one who can come to Middle-Earth." He informed Dumbledore. "Ah," said his brother. "Who?" "Three of your students," Gandalf said worriedly. "Two of them are elves, so of course _they _can, but the other is a human witch, who has absolutely _no _relations here! It's absurd!" he added, as Dumbledore stood and began to pace. "Have you granted her permission to come?" he asked. "Of course not, I wouldn't…she hasn't been to my office in ages, it's only been Liz!" he answered, half to himself. "If, of course, we are speaking of the same human and elves."

"Rachel Turner, Rebecca Watts, and Liz Johnson. I was thinking that the three might have importance in saving Middle-Earth, I was thinking you could bring them here," Gandalf finally asked the question that had been eating away at him; could Dumbledore bring the girls here? "Then we are talking of the same ones," Dumbledore muttered. "And I will bring them here under one condition; keep them out of harm's way." Gandalf froze. He couldn't keep them out of harm, it was physically impossible if they were to help on the quest. But, he _could _make a white lie; the safety of Middle-Earth was at hand. "Of course," he answered as firmly as he could. "And I have a question for you: are they responsible?" let's just say, Dumbledore lies also.

0*0

I run, or _skid, _you might say, down the hall into, gasp, Potions. Where the teacher hates me. And the subject I'm worst at. And the class I'm always late to. I nearly slip down the stairs in my blasted Mary-Jane's, thanks to the school uniform. After I safely make my way down the endless flight of steps, I race to the dungeon door and yank it open to see the class jump, startled. I wait for what I think is patiently for it to come. It did. Every Slytherin started to laugh at me, calling out things like, "Late again, Johnson?" or "You've got it in for ya' now!" and, of course, a good deal of name calling and cursing. "Just shut your bloody mouths," I mutter, before making my way to the seat next to Rachel Turner.

Rachel leans over to me ever-so-slightly, and murmurs through her teeth, "He's coming," I feel a slight ounce of hope; if he wasn't here before, then technically I wasn't late. I stared eagerly at the door, awaiting the greasy haired teacher. He doesn't come through the door. He comes down the stairs. Of course he was getting potions ingredients, _of course. _I slump in my seat, maybe he won't notice. I keep making false hopes, don't I? "Miss Johnson," Professor Severus Snape begins in a voice as slimy as his hair. "I do believe that is your _seventh _time late to this class?" I can't resist the opportunity to get a smart-mouth. It's just to perfect. "Nice of you to keep count," I comment. It earns a few snickers from the Gryffindors, but I still regret it as soon as it comes out.

Snape sneers. "I do believe this earns you a trip to the headmaster's, as the detentions don't help this little problem. Unfortunately, teaching you 'Felix Felicis' is too important to your education, not as it does any good, so you will have to go after class." I hold back a sneer of my own. I'm still surprised he hasn't been sacked. But if all goes to plan in my life, he will be. Class continues on, Rachel earning herself a trip to Dumbledore's also, as she was spitting spit balls at Zacharias Smith, the ugly git. Becca promises to accompany us, through what I still call 'physic paper', being obsessed with the Muggle show, _Doctor Who. _That show is utter brilliance, no matter what the wizarding world says about Muggle shows. Andhow would Becca come? Under the secretly charmed too-small cloak of invisibility. We charmed at the beginning of the year, vowing to break many rules in our final year at Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley had shown us this brilliant map, the Marauders Map, on the very first day. Even though they were a year younger than us, they were brilliant.

An hour later Snape sends Rachel, Becca, and I up to Dumbledore's office, harboring the new information that 'Fizzing Whizbees' was Dumbledore's password. With Becca secure under the poorly done invisibility cloak, we stop in front of the beautifully carved stone griffon. Even though I am heading towards my doom, I can't help the puff of pride swell in my chest. Dumbledore being a Gryffindor and openly showing it was a fact that I rub into Slytherins' faces often. Rachel speaks out, her voice loud and clear. "Fizzing Whizbees." The stone griffon comes to life and jumps, as if we've startled it. It then starts to spin upwards slowly as we step onto it.

All too soon we are at Dumbledore's heavy oak door with a wrought iron handle. I reach out and pull it open. We step into the circular room, seemingly empty, and look around. I notice a stone bowl in the middle of the room, filling with a softly glowing blue liquid. I take a step toward it, entranced, and quickly start to speed-walk to it. Until Dumbledore spoke from his place in the corner, that is. "Good afternoon, girls." The sudden noise made me jump; and thus when landed I slip on a small vile rolling on the floor and promptly land on my bum. Rachel roars with laughter, and I can hear Becca stifling her own giggles. I stand up and brush myself off, glaring at Rachel, as I couldn't with Becca.

Dumbledore quickly strides over to us, saying, "Miss Johnson, I recommend you be more careful. Now, I need you here for something other than your tardiness. Miss Watts, you may un-cloak yourself." Becca appears out of thin air and passes the cloak into his outstretched hand, a sheepish look on her face. "Now, you and Miss Johnson are going to go home today," "We're getting expelled!" I yelp, horrified. "No, you are going on a, let's say, _quest. _To help my brother."

I feel an odd sensation at the tips of my ears. I ignore it and ask the question that was bugging me. "But you said _home," _"It is your home, Liz Johnson, where you really came from. Middle-Earth." That's when I decide to feel my ears. They were pointed. I let out a small yelp, and look over to my friends. Rachel's are rounded and _human, _while Becca and I are Christmas elves. "You are elves, I have cast an enchantment that's fools you and others." Dumbledore says this casually. "I am _not _going in the pensive," I decide. That's when Dumbledore does a very un-Dumbledore-ish thing-he pushes us in.

Everything goes black, then we are above the ocean, plunging down, I suck in a breath, before colliding with…land. My tailbone burns with agony, as I had landed on my bum, and I wince as a stand up and look around. We are in a forest, sunlight peeking from the tree leaves and the air pleasantly warm. I watch the others stand up and look around in wonder. "I seem to remember it being winter," Rachel murmurs, dazed from having landed on her face. I start breathing heavily. What just happened comes racing to me. "We aren't on Earth, we are in 'Middle-Earth'," I say, panicked. Becca nods. "Let's find some civilization and find a way to get back," Yes. We should. But first time to panic about the pointed ears.

And let's say I panic for a very long time.

**What'd you think? Please leave a review or constructive criticism please! There's a cookie on that button!**


	2. Into Rivendell

Chapter 2

I am pacing about, mumbling things such as "Need to find road," "My ears are pointed, _pointed," _"Why?" and, "Oh, *insert choice swear word*" Finally, Rachel steps forward. "This isn't helping, Liz." "Oh, yes. And I thought it would." Rachel clenches her fist. "Just, _stop. _We need to find a road." Becca nods in agreement. "Or some sort of civilization sign," she adds. I cease pacing. "Yes, we do. Sorry guys, not the _best _in these situations." They both nod their consent. Then we seem to come to a silent agreement and head off to the east.

We dodge brittle tree branches, wade through underbrush, and wave pointlessly at bugs buzzing around our heads. Long story short; it is not pleasant. After what seems like hours of fruitless searching and changing directions, we come to what is probably a dirt road. Amongst the animal tracks and wind marks, there are light wheel indentions and heavy hoof marks. It looks as if it hadn't been used in a long while, and I hope that whatever we were heading to wasn't abandoned. "Follow it?" Becca asks, looking at us with big brown eyes. Rachel gives a short nod. "Yeah, we should. It's our only hope." "'Help me, Obi-One Kenobi, you're my only hope,'" I quote, quite giddy at the thought of a loo. "Liz, _stop it," _Rachel is obviously exasperated with me, and probably the world. "I will, I will. Don't get your knickers in a twist," _I've always wanted to say that in a real situation, _I think giddily.

We head up the road and start to walk, expecting to be on it for more than a long time. We expected wrong. We reached a stone archway with two stone statues in fifteen minutes. You call it luck, I call it a miracle. We all get the notion to be silent as we walk under the beautifully carved arch. We do not go unnoticed, as we had walked into what appears to be a dinner party.

"And who might you be?" a man with odd eyebrows stands up, almost as if we were expected. I step forward myself. "I am Liz Johnson, and this is Rachel Turner, and Rebecca—"  
"Watts," he finishes my sentence, smiling kindly. "I am Lord Elrond, lord of Rivendell. Gandalf has warned me of your arrival. My daughter, Arwen, will give you fresh clothes and food." A beautiful young woman with long dark hair and blue eyes stands up. Arwen leads us up a staircase, and into a beautiful white room.

We are all soon changed into tunic-tops, leggings, and boots, and are heading down the stairs to eat glorious food. Don't worry about me, I have already relieved myself. We eat a delightful dinner, though it feels rushed. There's live music and a _brilliant _view. It turns out we had landed ourselves in a valley, full of many waterfalls, and the whole place seems to have a pretty, golden glow. After we are done eating, Arwen shows us our rooms. They all looked alike, white walls, with pretty domed ceilings and large windows. We all gather in the hall, as Arwen had something to say. "In ten minutes, meet me in this hallway." "Why?" Becca asks.

"For the Council of Elrond of course,"

**Review, review, review!**


	3. The Council of Elrond

**Hey, you guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, with Christmas break being over and being over loaded with homework. I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas! And please review more! Here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Arwen leads us through corridors and halls, past rooms and balconies, all intertwined like a maze. "The council starts in 5 minutes; perhaps we have some time on our hands to make it in time." Arwen says to us, a bit out of breath.

"Yeah, maybe. We should introduce ourselves!" I say, getting over enthusiastic. "I'll go first, I'm 17 years old, and my name is Liz." They all look at me like I've grown two heads, and that they were eating each other. "Sheesh, I know I'm gorgeous, but it gets a little uncomfortable when you stare." I don't know why I'm acting like this, so I decide to shut up.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel says. "Did you eat something on the way out?…or did you _drink _something?" I look at her with wide eyes. "Why would you think that?" "Whatever."

We continue down the hall until Arwen suddenly stops and leads us into a wide room. It's outside, and chairs are arranged in a half circle around a small table. A throne like chair stands behind the small table and facing the half circle.

People are entering one by one. "Liz, you sit over there." Arwen points to a chair on my left. I hear her pointing out directions to Rachel and Becca for their chairs. Then I meet my neighbor, and I am not at all expecting what I see.

It's another elf, and an attractive one to. He has long blonde hair, with one braid in the center and two little braids at the sides, the rest falling loosely. He has clear blue eyes, and is wearing a green tunic with brown leather boots.

He smiles at me as I sit down. I blush. "Hello, my lady. Fine morning." He says kindly. "Er-hi." I mentally slap myself, I am _such _an idiot. "I'm Liz." "Legolas." "Nice to meet you. And, just as a reminder…what is the council even about?"

"It is about the One Ring and how we should deal with it. I speak for King Thranduir." Legolas explains. "Oh, yeah! Thanks." I say, trying to make it sound as if I had already known. I have a look around. Rachel is over there, by a group of men. She looks rather uncomfortable and her red hair looks out of place. Heck, _she _looks out of place.

I look to my right to see Becca, for she is an elf. _What are they, racist? _I notice the groups are organized by race, and I was in the elf section. Then Lord Elrond walks into the room. Every body hushes.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth The Ring, Frodo."

A dark haired man as short as my waist stands and sets The Ring on the small table. I peer down at it, it isn't big and fancy, it's small and simple. A simple gold band.

A man stands up suddenly and starts walking towards The Ring. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's bane…"

He reaches out as if to take the ring, but then Elrond stands up and shouts, "Boromir!" "Ah, but it is gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir walks around the table, looking at every body. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe, give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him."

Another man, with dark hair and a bit of stubble, speaks up, "You cannot wield it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir scoffs. Legolas jumps out of his seat next to me, and I start.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and you owe him your allegiance." Boromir stares in shock at Aragorn. "Aragorn. This is Isilur's heir?" he asks in awe. "An heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas adds, looking a little smug.

"_Sit down, Legolas._" Aragorn says in a foreign tongue. And I understand it. Weird. He tries to continue, only to be interrupted by Boromir. "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Boromir then sits down, glaring at Aragorn.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." States an old man with a staff. "You have only one choice, The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond says. A dwarf with ginger hair stands up and growls, "Well, what are we waiting for?" then he promptly charges towards the Ring, and smashes down with his axe. The axe shatters into bits. The Ring sits, not a scratch.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin., by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Says Elrond.

I look at him with wide eyes. What? "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded with more than just Orcs. There is evil there, that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men you could do this. It is folly." Boromir says, shaking his head.

Legolas stands up yet again. "Did you hear nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Then Gimli stands and says, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" "And if we fail, what then? What happens if Sauron takes back what's his?" Boromir says hotly.

"I will be dead before I see The Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouts. Then all heck breaks loose. All the elves stand up and start shouting at the dwarves, yes, including me. The men also got to their feet, and it was just chaotic.

"I will take it! I will take the Ring into Mordor!" every body turns to look at Frodo. "Though I do not know the way." The old man stands and looks at Frodo kindly. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Frodo looks up at him thankfully.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn says, kneeling before Frodo. "And you have my bow." adds Legolas, stepping forward. "And my axe." Gimli states, causing Legolas to roll his eyes.

What am I supposed to do? "And you have my magic." I say, speaking for the first time. "And ours to." says Rachel, dragging Becca behind her. Then Boromir walks forward, and says, "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" three hobbits come running out of what appear to be hiding places. "It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond says, surpassing a smile.

"Or us!" a blonde hobbit stated. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." They went up to Frodo. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing." The brunette one chirps. I hid a smile with my hand. "Well that rules you out, Pip." said the blonde.

"12 companions." Elrond states. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of The Ring." Pip looks around, as happy as can be, and says, "Great, where are we going?" I can't help it this time, I laugh. A long, loud one at that. Every body looks at me, startled. "Oh, the irony! He doesn't even know!" I choke.

"You shall leave in three days time." Elrond says. How do I get myself sucked into these things?


	4. I Suck at Weaponry

**Hey you guys! How's it going? I couldn't update for a while, for I was at camp for a couple of days. In the wild. OMG! *nerd moment: "Where are we going?" "Into the wild."* sorry, I just **_**had **_**to quote Aragorn, I am such a nerd. **** Here's chapter 4.**

"Ok, so… we need to train, like, in _weapons._" I say. Rachel, Becca, and I are all in my room, discussing what Elrond said to us after the council. Rachel rolls her eyes. "That's like, the 3rd time you've said that. This is the final time I'm saying this, _yes. _Elrond said, and I quote, 'You all need to train in weaponry, for magic is not always the solution.'" I nod. "Well what weapons are we training with?" Becca blurts. "I think we have to choose." Rachel answers.

I sigh. It does make sense, seeing as I wasn't the _best _at magic, the only thing I excelled in was transfiguration, and I was rather good at that. But otherwise, I suck at potions, I suck at charms, I _suck _at astronomy with Ms. Trelawney, and I especially suck at Muggle Studies. I am _okay _at Defense Against the Dark Arts. "What weapon shall I choose?" I say, suddenly all kinds of serious.

"I don't know, you decide. I think I'll go for the sword." Rachel says, then starts to swing an imaginary sword around. She then laughs. "I think I'll go for the _daggers." _Becca decides. "I think I'll have a look. Want to come?" I ask. They both shake their heads no. I nod to both of them, and walk out the door.

Let me tell you, the halls of the House of Elrond are basically a maze. I turn every once in a while and end up in someone's room. And on top of that I don't have Arwen with me, leading me like she had earlier.

I turn a corner and come across a very out of doors looking door. I furrow my brow, and turn the brass knob. As I walk in, I hold my breath. It is a beautiful room. The walls-there are only three- are painted a glowing white. The fourth wall is not a wall-it is a weaving of vines, with glossy green leaves and the sun peeking through holes. There isn't much furniture, but the ones in there are made of a rich red mahogany, with brass handles.

As I stare around in awe, my eyes run across a hunched figure. My thoughts return to me and I realize that this is not out-of-doors, but someone's room. I squint at the figure. When I realized who it is, my eyes widen and my heart starts beating fast. It is the Aragorn guy, wasn't he like, a king? Yes. He is reading, thank my lucky stars, and hadn't noticed me yet. I take my chance, I back up and through the door, very slowly, and close the door softly. _Click. _

I then turn and run. Luckily I run straight onto a pavilion, facing toward combat dummies, targets, and a very nice selection of weapons. I sigh in relief. I walk over towards the sword section, I mean, it makes sense. In all the movies I've seen that is in the Middle Ages the soldiers and warriors and fighters all had swords. "_Accio, sword!" _

A sword with a ruby hilt comes flying at me. I catch it, and happily think, _like a boss. _I walk over to one of the combat dummies. "I shall hereby name you Sir Bob." I raise the sword, or try to. It is very heavy, at least one hundred pounds. I struggle for a few minutes, and eventually raise it off the ground, staggering as I do so.

I take a weak hack at the dummy. I catch it on the shoulder, ripping out some straw. I immediately decide against it. Swords officially suck. I walk back over to the weapons. I take one look at the axe and I receive a very embarrassing image of me failing at it. No to that, then. After a while, I decide to try the bow.

It is an excessively decorated bow, to which I think is quite useless, unless it has magical aiming abilities. I highly doubt it. I take a breath in and hold it gingerly. I begin to look for the quiver. As I look, a voice says, "What are you doing?" I turn to find Aragorn right behind me. I start. "Ohmygosh. Are you a ninja?"

"What is a 'ninja'?"

"Never mind. I am looking for a quiver."

"Ah, so you are skilled with a bow?" I look around sheepishly. "Er- no. Not at all. I am trying to find a weapon _to _be skilled at. Would you help me?" "Of course." Aragorn says. We spend a few minutes searching, when Aragorn finally comes up with a quiver.

"Oh, thank goodness." I take the bow from him and strap it to my back. I draw an arrow and try to figure out how to load the bow. "Um, how do I load it?" he chuckles. "Maybe you should have tutor?" I nod enthusiastically. "Yeah! Who?" "I know one person who is very skilled with a bow; I suppose you have met him? His name is Legolas Greenleaf."

I think of the rather good-looking guy, the one that looked anywhere between 18 and 21. "U-uh. Sure?" I tend to be a bit, well, _nervous _around the dude. Damn that elf. Aragorn nods. "Yes, I will speak to him. I think it best you go now." I smile and nod. Plans were set. I will be trained. "Good-bye." I say, and then somehow find my way back into the room.

Rachel and Becca are no longer there, so I lay on the bed and pick up a book. I open it. I can't understand it nor read it for it is in what I am guessing to be elvish. I sigh and toss it to the side. Useless. I think about what Aragorn told me. A tutor and it _had _to be _that _one, out of all elves in Rivendell. No way was I going to be of use in this mission. Quest. Thing. I now see where Pip is coming from.

And then it hits me; I don't have a way to get back home. Not able to get to Hogwarts. Not able to see my friends, nor my owl, nor my cat. I start to sob. Why had Dumbledore even sent me here? I didn't know anything and had no use in weapons! And I didn't even need weapons! Still crying, I kick a chest in frustration. I lie on my bed, and let the tears come. I curl up on the bed and fall asleep, worn out physically and mentally.

"Liz, wake up! Elrond says we've got training!" I open my eyes to find Rachel and Becca shaking me out of my peaceful rest. I groan. "And I thought waking early stopped when we came here!" I mumble, referring to school. The thought makes me want to sob. I push it away. "Coffee?" I ask, longing for caffeine. "Soda?" "No, but we do have training. Up!"

I am eventually dragged out of bed, changed into fresh clothes, and I re-braided my hair. We are now walking down the steps. I am dressed in a white tunic top, with some black leggings found in the back of the closet, and bear soft pale leather boots. "How long was I asleep?" I ask them. "Well, it is morning now, so I am supposing roughly 12 hours?" Becca answers. Rachel then decides to make the conversation awkward. "Did you _see _him? He is sooooo hot!" "Who?" I ask, thinking. "_Aragorn, _idiot! Anybody can see it! I mean, it's Mr. Black all _over _again!" I think to the mass murderer, Sirius Black, who broke out of jail a year ago. I had a serious mental thought of Sirius Black breaking in Hogwarts to invite Rachel for tea.

But, alas, I knew it wasn't him. It was her 5th grade math teacher in his early twenties. She had told us all about him. "Yeah, whatever. He's like _thirty_. And where are we even supposed to be going?" says Becca. "The training yard, I went there yesterday." I answer, thinking of the decorated bow. "Ah. So, where do we go?" Rachel asks. "I don't know." "You don't know." She smiles, thinking I'm joking. "I don't know." I confirm. "YOU DON'T KNOW!?" She practically screams. "We are going to be late! And _Aragorn's _training me!" "Oh, and that makes it all important, now does it? We'll find it, I'm sure."

We don't. We have traveled for a half an hour when Rachel says, "'We'll find it, _I'm sure._'" I glare at her, opening my mouth to make a snarky retort, when I run into a soft, warm thing. I stumble, and when I steady I look up to find Elrond, looking mildly startled. "Lady Elizabeth, Lady Rachel, Lady Rebecca," he looks at each of us as he says our names. "What are you doing in these halls?"

"W-we were trying to find the training yard, Master Elrond." Becca speaks up. "Ah, I will lead you there." He starts to walk in the direction we came in. We follow. "So, what weapons have you chosen?" Elrond asks after a few minutes of silence. "And who are your trainers?" we look at each other, until Becca says, "I chose daggers, and Glorofindel is teaching me."

"Swords, and Aragorn is teaching me." Rachel says nonchalantly. "Umm, I chose a bow and I urm, _think _Legolas is teaching me." I say nervously. He laughs one of the rare laughs. "You _think?" _I frown, feeling my cheeks turn red. "Yes, I do. Aragorn said he would ask for me, and he never said what Legolas said."

"Hmm." Elrond hums in response. We turn the corner, and walk onto the pavilion that I had found earlier. "Yay!" Becca says. "Elrond got us here alive, and _didn't take forever._" I shoot her a look, and walk towards the display and pick up the excessively decorated bow. As I sling the quiver over my shoulder, I take in the scene. Aragorn is standing over at the dummies, a blonde elf at his side, and Legolas is standing in the archery range. I take this action to be an answer of _yes, I'll train you. _I walk casually over to him, or at least try to. I end up tripping and falling on my face, being the ever so graceful me.

"My Lady!" Legolas cries and he rushes to me. "Are you alright?" he asks in a much calmer tone, helping me up. "Yes." I say, brushing dirt off me. He smiles. We walk over to the range, and I pull an arrow out of the quiver. "So, um, how do I do this?" "Like this," he strides over to me, and gets up so that his arm is on mine, guiding the arrow to the back of the string, and he knocks it. I feel my heart beat faster, and I find my self holding my breath. He doesn't need to smell my breath; I haven't brushed my teeth in a day. In fact, if he did, I might knock him out. I had smelled it earlier today. This makes me hold my breath more.

Legolas then shifts, and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. Not _exactly _a nice experience. He places his hand on mine, and draws the arrow back. He lets go, and I feel nasty recoil on my hand. "OW! Ouch, ouch." Legolas glances down, and states, "You'll need guards, I'll get you some from the table." I nod up to him, and look to see where the arrow went. I do a little jig; it has struck bulls-eye, and I feel proud, even though Legolas did it.

Legolas appears again, and hands me a blue pair of bracers. I slip them on. "Do you know how to do it, my lady?" "Yes, and please, call me Liz." He smiles, "Alright." He really does have a pretty smile, and those eyes-stop. Stop it. I draw the arrow, and knock it. I pull back and aim best I can; it goes. It's flying, and…it thuds, 15 feet to the left of the target, and 5 feet short.

"Ughhh, I'll _never _learn." I groan. "Yes you will, just practice." Legolas rolls his eyes. "Fine."

I spend the rest of the 2 days practicing, and by the end I can make it into the inner yellow ring. I am soon packing a bag with most of the tunics and pants from the closet, and a needle and thread, and some stolen snacks. Yes, I stole them. I hang the bow and quiver on my back, and sigh. "It's time to leave." I turn, Rachel is at the door, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement. A grin splits my face. Even though I am homesick, I've always wanted an adventure. Always.

We are all gathered at the gate, in a single file line. I am straight behind Gandalf, who is straight behind Frodo, who is in the lead. Rachel is behind me, then Becca, and I know Legolas is next to Aragorn. I didn't bother with anyone else.

With my elven ears, I managed to pick up Frodo. "Gandalf, is it right or left?" he asks in a whisper. I stifle a giggle. Gandalf looks about and finally says, "Left." We are off. I take a deep breath of the fresh, non-polluted air. I was going on an adventure. Me. On an adventure. _Finally._

**Hope you liked it! I know this chapter was a bit slow, I had writers block. But things will pick up in the next chapter, now that I've plowed through this one. Please review and share your thoughts!**


	5. The Start of a Troublesome Adventure

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been **_**extremely **_**busy. Sort of. Well, I whipped this one up, making sure to fix all the mistakes you all have pointed out! Again, Constructive criticism! Disclaimer: I really would like the rights for my birthday….**

I breathe in a breath of the impossibly fresh air, utterly pleased. I am finally, _finally, _on an adventure. Like Harry Potter has all the time, almost everywhere. Now, it is me having the time of my life, despite the aching in my legs. We are on a mountain, one of the ones where it doesn't end in a point, but an edge. And we are walking right along that edge, in a single file line. It is so movie-like, and I can't believe my eyes. It is a beautiful scene; the tops of the mountains covered in green vegetation, flowers dotting here and there. The sky is un-believably blue, with white clouds smeared across the surface. Gigantic rocks are resting on the mountain sides and tops, random, but looking like they belong there. Trees, bent all around with twisted branches, are littered about. I do entertain myself with looking at the beauty, then counting trees and rocks, eventually the clouds, but I run out of things to count, things to do.

So one thing remains; bother someone. I immediately rule out Gandalf and Aragorn; too high in authority. Boromir seems a little too dangerous, and he already dislikes me. Not Frodo; he's too kind. Merry and Pippin would just get revenge. Not Legolas; no need for _him _to hate me. And Gimli… I just have a feeling that I wouldn't have a head. So Sam it is!

"So… Sam, is it?" I turn to the blonde Hobbit behind me, walking backwards. He stiffly nods. "Yes." "Is that you full name, or…." I let the sentence trail off, knowing all it'll do is annoy Sam further. "Samwise." He grunts. "Samwise…." I pretend to try the name on my tongue. Knowing that this probably doesn't exist in Middle-Earth, I ask the question anyway, just to confuse him. "Watch the Television often?" Sam looks at me, utterly baffled. "…No," he squints at me, as though if he was able to see well enough, he'd get the answer. "What is a 'television'?" I smile to myself. Time for the _real _annoyances. I shrug my shoulders. "Haven't the faintest." Sam sticks his jaw out stubbornly. "But you just asked me if I-"

"She's just fooling with you, Sam. Just ignore her," Rachel splits the fun in half. She drags me closer. "We've _got _to keep where we came from a _secret,_" she hisses. "Elrond says that that's important!" Oh, yes. He _did _tell us that, me _specifically._ I should have known that. Sometimes, I even frustrated _myself. _Sometimes, I am bit reckless. I don't _think. _I don't think before my actions, and end up regretting the aftermath. I swallow shamefully, if it's possible. "Sorry, I'd forgotten," I apologize. "Why are you so _immature?" _Rachel releases her tight grip on my shoulder. I rub it, a slight frown on my face. "I know I am, I know. I'm sorry." Rachel just rolls her eyes and turns to face the front of the group. I let out an internal sigh. I am forgiven. But I guess no more fooling the Fellowship.

Eventually, we reach a small section of the mountain that is made entirely out of rock. After a few minutes of exploring this new little place, the Fellowship eventually settled, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin even started up a sword-fighting lesson. I can only assume that this is the stopping place for the night, and sit down next to Becca. We sit there in silence, me looking at Becca, who was looking up at the sky. "Hello!" I exclaim, not knowing what else to say. Becca tears her eyes away from the blue to meet mine. I notice there are tears in them. "Hello." She musters. I knit my eyebrows together, worrying over her. "What's the matter?" she shakes her head. "It's just…what if we never get home? What if we never see our parents again? Never see Hogwarts, never get jobs, never have lives where we were born…." She looks back up at the sky. "What if we never see _our_ sky again?" I raise my eyebrows up high. "Well, never getting jobs sounds pretty good." That didn't help. Becca started to cry freely, bringing a horrible sense of guilt on me. "I'm being _serious, _Liz!"

I pull her into a hug, surprised that no one had noticed the meltdown. I pat her back in what I hope is a comforting way. I pull back away from her. "Elrond and Gandalf are smart enough to find us a way back home, and if they aren't, then the rest of Middle-Earth are all a _stupid _bunch of bastards!" I am pleased to find that I had gotten a giggle out of her, and she dried her eyes quickly. She puffed herself up a bit. "Sorry about that, new situations, new worries and such," she stated, excusing herself. I smile largely. _That _was how Becca usually acted; this little breakdown was definitely a new experience. I get up off the rock and brush myself down. "Well, I'm starved, let's go ask—"

"SPIES! From Dunland!" Legolas shouts from one of the taller rocks. I needn't ask whether this was bad or good-their expressions told all the answers. "HIDE!" Gandalf yells not soon after. In a flash, everyone seems to have found a hiding spot. Except me. I run around, panicking, the crow-things getting closer within every second. Suddenly, a hand shoots out from under a rock and pulls me under. I scream, startled, and continue screaming until the hand covers my mouth. "Do you _want _us to be seen?" a voice whispers into my ear. I recognize the voice. Legolas. "No," I whisper back as soon as his hand releases my mouth. It takes me a few seconds to realize that my back was to his chest, his breath going down my neck. I am only allowed a few moments of pleasure before the crows swooped in. I shrink back away from the opening, for my face is within a few inches of it.

I wait impatiently for the crows to leave as they did a thorough search around, my panic growing with every moment. That's when I see it. The spy is extremely close, and is only there for a few seconds, but that doesn't stop me from getting a good look at it. It isn't like a crow at all. It has greasy black feathers on its wings and tail-but nowhere else. The rest of the body was just black skin, clinging to the ribs, covered in warts. Its eyes are a bright orange with dilated pupils. It chilled me to the bone. Soon after, the spies of Dunland cleared out, all together in a small storm cloud. Rachel and Becca look a bit ruffled, but everyone else look as if nothing majorly important had happened. Except Gandalf. I zone out, thinking of the terrifying creature that I had seen, therefore tuning out Gandalf. I follow them up to the snowy mountain, and it wasn't until we first started on the icy path that I snapped out of it.

"Why is it so bloody cold?!" I hear Rachel grumble. "Maybe because it's _snowing?" _I call back, brushing of the small amount of terror that was in me. "OI! I wasn't complaining to _you! _ It was to torture Becca!" I can practically feel Becca rolling her big brown eyes. I am about to answer back with something of my own, until Legolas speaks. "Liz, you could have alerted them of our presence. Ah, the _spy _subject again. _Excellent. _"I was _scared, _and I couldn't find a hiding place, and suddenly this hand shot out of nowhere! What was I supposed to do? Calmly allow myself to be taken?" I defend myself. "Yes," he answers. "You were." He sighs. "Only you, Liz, only you." I smile. "Yes. Only _me," _I look away from his cool blue eyes, and see all the others struggling through the snow. I'm not, neither is Legolas, and neither is Becca. _There _are the magical elf abilities I was looking for! I also see Boromir, Aragorn, and Frodo falling behind, Aragorn hand suspiciously on the handle of his sword, Boromir placing something in Frodo's hand. My thoughts quickly shift back to the elf abilities.

I decide to tease Rachel, since it was her who started to tease me and Becca about our 'ridiculous pointy ears'. "Having fun shoveling that snow?" I call behind from my place in the front. "Gaining some muscle?" Rachel opened her mouth, no doubt making some witty retort, but a deep, powerful voice over-whelmed hers. I can't make out what it's saying, but, in some way, it still inflicted terror. "There's a foul voice in the air!" Legolas had made his way up to the front, squinting out through the blizzard. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouts above the whistling wind. Then, the whole mountain shakes violently. The Fellowship presses itself against the rocky wall as a gigantic hunk of snow falls.

It covers us all, Becca, Legolas, and me popping up first. Gimli pops up with an angry howl. "Gandalf, we must take the path of Rohan! The cold will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir calls to Gandalf, pulling Merry and Pippin close. "Let's take the Mines of Moria!" Gimli puts his option down. "Let Frodo decide," Gandalf answers reluctantly. Frodo looks uncertain. "The Mines," he finally says.

And that is the beginning of my next terrifying adventure.

**Review, review, review! There's a cookie on that button!**


	6. The Not-So-Impressive Mines of Moria

**Chapter Six**

We march down the hill to the Mines of Moria, I with high expectations, thanks to Gimli. The guy made it sound better than _heaven. _I have no doubt that I will be very disappointed. I lean over to Rachel, desperate to break the heavy silence. "So, what do you think the Mines of Moria will be like?" she shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno. Probably not to grand, seeing as the title says it's a _mine. _People can often get absorbed in their pride." I nod. "Yeah. But do you know what would be cool? If you told me that one thing that you've been keeping from us."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "I haven't been keeping anything from you. I'm telling you it's all in your head." "I know you've been hiding something, and I can't imagine why you'd be keeping it from us, I mean, we won' judge you or tell anyone." she had been keeping something a secret from us ever since sixth year. We had pestered her to no end, but she wouldn't relent. I am seriously considering tying her to a chair and making her tell us. "There. Is. Nothing. To. Tell." her patience is wearing thin. "I've told you that." "I don't think so—"

Then I trip. I trip over something that looks suspiciously like a foot, and start to tumble down the sloped path face first. My arms instinctively whip forward to protect my face as I roll onto my side, and I roll the rest of the way down until I come to rest at Gandalf's feet, sprawled on my back. I peer up at him awkwardly from my place on the ground. "Well, hello," he frowns down at me as I pull myself into a sitting position to glare at Rachel, who is laughing at the top of the hill. "Oi! At least I got down here first!" she ignores my comment. "You deserved it, Liz! You shouldn't pester me like that!"

I wait until they are all down before whapping her on the arm. "Ow," she mutters, rubbing the assaulted limb. "_You _deserved it," a glare.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gandalf says while running his hand on the unnaturally smooth mountain side. "Sometimes even their creators can't find them again," "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas murmurs under his breath. An indignant shout from Gimli tells us the comment had not gone unheard by the Dwarf, and I smile, ready to join in with the jesting. "That's a pity," I say loudly, not bothering to 'try' to hide it from Gimli. "You guys aren't making Dwarves sound _to _intelligent, are you?" Gimli growls and puts his hand menacingly on his axe, and I laugh, knowing that he wouldn't _really _use it against me.

The Dwarf grumbles as I laugh joyously, but we stop simultaneously when the Moon is uncovered by a dark cloud, shining its light on the mountain side. Blue lines begin to make their way into the shape of an elaborate door, glowing in the night's darkness. Gandalf makes a sound of satisfaction as he walks towards it, lighting the tip of his staff blue in the process. "Blimy! It's an over-sized sonic screwdriver!" Rachel shouts. Gandalf ignores the comment and continues to tap the tip onto the top of the door, reading, "Speak 'friend', and enter. Simple enough," he mutters an incantation, and steps back to watch... nothing happen.

"Well," he says to himself, and tries again with a different spell. "Perhaps this'll help," I step forward, my wand pointed out in front of me. "_Alohomora!_" agin, nothing happens. "Um, it was worth a shot?" I take a step back. "I'll let you handle this, Gandalf." he nods at me, and continues to guess. This lasts for what seems like hours, Merry and Pippin resorting to tossing rocks, and Aragorn and Sam letting Bill the Pony go. Merry throws the first rock in, and Pippin prepares another one, until Aragorn grabs his arm, whispering something.

I turn to Legolas, who has moved to stand beside me. "Why do you think he stopped them?" he looks at m. "I sense something in the water. Don't you feel it?" I look at him strangely. "Is this another weird Elf power?"

"Yes."

"Can you teach me how?"

"Yes. Now, I want you to strain your senses, try to hear everything at once, try to see everything at once, and try to feel everything at once." I nod, doing as he asked. "Now, just relax your body, you are too tense." he touches my arm, which of course makes me tense up more. "Relax." And I do, and I seem to see a dark shape underneath the surface, but I can't see it at the same time. It's like it is in my mind. "Cool," I breathe. He lets go of me, and I break my concentration to look at him. "And you do this all the time?" I say incredulously. He laughs at my tone. "Yes. Once you get used to it, it is not that hard." I grin up at him, and try to focus on Rachel.

I stifle a laugh as I see what she's doing. She is approaching Aragorn, looking very shy, and taps on his shoulder. He turns to look at her, and a cherry red blush covers her entire face. "Hi," she says. Her voice sounds faint, as if said through water. "Hello," he says calmly. "Um, what are you doing?" he looks at her strangely. "Sitting." the blush deepens. "Oh, I, um, didn't notice. I was um, sitting too awhile back." "Were you now?" "Yes. Um, I'll just be going." I break my concentration, holding back laughter.

"I can make good use with this, thanks for teaching me, Legolas," he smiles at opens his mouth to say something, before the door suddenly swings open.

Gandalf immediately strides into the pitch-black mountain, the rest of us following rather reluctantly. This was not on my bucket-list. As soon as we are all in, the darkness pressing all around us, Gandalf lights up his staff again to reveal a huge room, almost cavernous, with stone steps leading further in. I take a step forward to take a closer look, and hear my foot crunch into something. I look down to find my foot embedded in a ribcage. I stifle a scream and pull my foot out, backing up quickly. Boromir notices my distress, and looks around, realizing that that wasn't the only skeleton. "This is no mine," he says. "It's a tomb."

Legolas quickly bends down to pry and arrow from a skeleton's chest. "Orcs," he says distastefully, throwing the arrow onto the ground. Gimli seems to be stifling sobs as he kneels down next to a skeleton. "My kin," he seems to be whispering. Suddenly, Becca lets out a scream. I turn around quickly to find her being dragged out by what appears to be a tentacle. Frodo lets out a similar cry. "Mr. Frodo!" Sam cries, rushing towards him. "Becca!"

We follow them outside to find a humongous squid rising out of the water, flailing our friends in the air. In the corner of my eye I see Legolas pull an arrow out of its quiver, and shoot straight into the eye of the beast. I copy his movments and when a shoot, it sails straight over the squids head, splashing into the water. "Concentrate!" Legolas informs me, shooting another arrow. I draw another arrow, this time focusing on my movements and aim. It thuds into the squid's forehead and a do a happy little cheer. I had been aiming for the eye, but this was good enough. It screeches in pain and drops Becca, and Aragorn catches her, carrying her to land.

Legolas shoots in the other eye, and that seems to be enough for the monster. It drops Frodo (who is caught by Boromir) and plunges its body back into the water, flailing its tentacles. We all rush back into the saftey of the mountain, and the squids tentacles smash into the entrance, making rocks fall and sealing our exit.

"Well," Gandalf says, lighting his staff. "We are left at the mercy of the Mines of Moria."

0^0

We have been traveling for what must have been days, with only one or two breaks, which is why I am pleased when we stop at a small place littered with various rocks. "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf has parked himself in front of two passageways, one leading to the left, and the other to the right. I, recognizing a break, plunk myself down on a fairly large rock, Rachel and Becca joining me.

Merry and Pippin sit across from us, and Pippin whispers, "Merry?" "Yes, Pippin?" "I'm hungry." I smile as Merry gives him a glare. I can't blame him, as we hadn't eaten in the past three days. I am hungry also.

"This way." Gandalf decides, walking into the right one. "He's remembered!" Pippin says happily. "No, the air smelled fresher this way," Gandalf corrects. "Remember, always follow your nose," I get up reluctantly. "Can we just rest for a _little _while?" Gandalf looks around, as if waiting for someone, or _something. _"No, we must be on our way, Elizabeth,"

We follow the passage until we reach a large corridor with stone columns and rooms in between them. "You'll love the Mines!" Gimli informs us. "Delicious red wine, ripe meat off the bone! There is also—" he cuts himself short, his eyes trained on a room to the right. "No," he whispers. "No!" he is wailing now, running to the room. "No!" "Gimli!" Gandalf puts out a hand to stop him, but he is too late. Gimli had already reached the room. The rest of the Fellowship races after him.

We find Gimli bent over a white block of stone, sobbing. Gandalf approaches him, and reads the words carved into the stone aloud. "'Here lies Balin, Son of Hundin,'" Another wail from Gimli. "Who was that?" Gandalf just sighs and shakes his head. "An old friend. We went on a journey together, with Thorin Oakensheild." "So he was with Bilbo on his adventure!" Frodo exclaims. A certain amount of sadness covers Gandalf's face. "Bilbo?" Becca asks. "My uncle," Frodo explains. "He went on an adventure before I came along. He's writing a book about it! I've read what he has so far, and it's fairly good—" a sudden crash interrupts Frodo. We all turn around to see Pippin by the well, wincing with every noise. A chain is slipping quickly into the well, and soon enough, the bucket goes tumbling down.

By the lack of noise, I worry greatly for Pippin's well-being. Gandalf takes a step forward with the book in his hands, raised as if to hit Pippin, but he lowers his arm almost reluctantly. Instead, he settles for insults instead of physical violence. "Fool of a Took!" he says harshly to Pippin. "I was a fool to bring you along!" Pippin hangs his head in shame at the words. I feel almost sorry for him. As Gandalf walks away from the rest of us, a thundering drumbeat echoes throughout the mountain. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf says in exasperation as the drumbeat grows louder and louder within each second. A numb feeling of fear settles in my stomach, dreading what was to come.

Boromir rushes to the old, beaten door, peering out and into the hall. He turns back to look at us, annoyance written all over his face. "They have a cave troll," he informs us. "Shit," I mutter. "Shit, shit, shit." I was to be of no help in this matter, maybe even get in the way of the others. Because even as Legolas and Aragorn barricade the door, I know that it won't hold them. We will have to fight, because that's just the way the world works around here.

Legolas and Aragorn finish blocking the door and back up quickly, bows drawn. _Wait! When did _Aragorn _get a bow? _I draw my own bow, with some difficulty, and feel utterly useless. This wasn't going to end well. I feel as if I am seconds away from death. Suddenly, Legolas shoots an arrow into the crack in the door, and a heavy thump issues from the other side. The face of another Orc can be seen through the crack, and Aragorn lets an arrow lose, killing the monster instantly. They are here. A thud echoes throughout the room as something banged on the door. Another thud, and the door snaps and collapses, letting in tons of Orcs like flies. As they swarm us, I see a huge, reptilian – like creature. The troll.

It screams and smashes a stone column, as if to say _you see? I'm tough. I'm scary. You must fear me! _I needed to help in this matter. I swallowed a scream and knocked an arrow, letting it lose into the chest of an Orc. It dropped dead onto the floor. I just killed someone. I shake off the shock and try to shoot at the Troll, missing by a few feet. I sigh and put away my bow, drawing my wand instead. A flash of red light goes through the room, stunning a few Orcs. Rachel and Becca follow my lead, stunning and killing Orcs. There was no time to worry about the forbidden spells right now. I might have seen a flash of dots, but I must be mistaken.

As soon as most of the Orcs are gone, I focus my spells on the Troll, trying to weaken it so that someone more experienced would come and finish it off. I don't weaken it enough though. It dances around a column for a small period of time, before roaring in triumph. It grabs a spear and jabs at something. A small noise of pain and everyone in the room goes silent in shock as Frodo Baggins falls to the floor, dead.

Everything else after that seems to be in slow motion. Sam goes to Frodo, crying, as Merry and Pippin jump on the Troll in anger. I watch the Troll open its mouth wide, and join Legolas in firing our arrows into it. With a groan, the Troll's beady eyes roll back into its head, and it collapses to the floor, motionless. I climb over the body to reach Frodo, and kneel next to him, a few tears coming to my eyes.

But then, blue eyes shoot open, startling me. I jerk my head back into Aragorn's chin, causing him to cry out in shock. Well, that'll be a story to tell to my grandchildren. _"Have I ever told you of the time I broke the king's chin?" _As I rub my head in embarrassment, Frodo sits up. "Mister Frodo!" Sam cries out, rushing to hug the dark haired Hobbit. "We though you were dead!" Merry explains to him, a grin on his face. "There may be more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf says, a twinkle in his eyes. Frodo opens his shirt, revealing a glimmering chain-mail shirt. "Mithril!" Gimli breathes.

I open my mouth to ask what the hell that was, when a brush of soft fur came into contact with my hand. I look down, startled, to find a snow leopard looking up at me with blue eyes. "Oh my Lord!" I cry, running away from the creature. "Everyone, out! OUT!" no one moves. I look around, bewildered. Becca mouths something to me.

_She's an animagus. That's Rachel._

**Well, that's a shocker! Hopefully... I'll get to the Balrog next chapter, as this chapter was getting rather long. And I thought this was to be a shorter chapter!**


End file.
